


Cherry Boy

by Mangachan78



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gender Bender, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is in love with Kyoko-chan, but he scared to tell her . What if he finds out her secret, and wanna use it against her ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the chaps are short :(   
> A male!KyokoxTsuna for you, why not use a new yaoi couple :) Anyway who don't like male!Kyoko, don't read this okay .  
> -Manga-chan78

Tsuna sighed dreamily as he looked at Kyoko-chan, she was talking with her friends and laughed . As they were talking about, things only girls do with each other . Tsuna was so happy that he was in the same class like her, but the only problem was ..

" Oi ! Damn-Tsuna keep your eyes away from our Kyoko-chan ! " Said one of the boys, as he pushed Tsuna from his seat . Tsuna groaned in pain, and looked away from the bullies . Who also have a thing for Kyoko-chan ." Did you hear me ?" Asked the boy again, as he held up his fist .

" Yes I heard you ." Tsuna said and the boys went away, and send him a dirty look . The problem is Kyoko-chan is popular, all the guys want her . And all the girls wanna be her, she's quite the opposite of Tsuna . The loser of the class, the dead last, the slowest , the dumbest . All the negative things are thrown on him, and all the positive things to Kyoko-chan .

But Tsuna could not be mad at Kyoko-chan, who obviously is a smart girl . She also has a kind heart of gold, and helps Tsuna sometimes with his homework . Her friends told her, she better not hang out with some loser . Who is a bad luck charm . " Everyone is the same, why should you be treated differently ? "

She smiled at him often, and wished him good morning always . Even though nobody likes it, like her friends and the boys . Kyoko-chan will always be in his life .

" Why don't you ask her out ?" Asked Yamamoto as he, Tsuna and Hayato, were eating lunch on the rooftop . Tsuna was bright red, and Hayato looked angry at Takeshi ." Idiot ! What is that nonsense, you can't you say that to someone ! " Yamamoto laughed loudly ." Why not ? The girls do the same thing to me ! "

" Excuse me ? ! " There began Yamamoto and Hayato again, Tsuna can't still believe that . His two friends, are in fact dating each other . But Tsuna was happy for them, that his friends are happy at least .

But there was the very other problem, some guys blamed Tsuna that this happened . And that Yamamoto and Hayato are an item, many dodge Tsuna afraid he will turn them gay . The girls though are not that bad, but they did not like it . If he sits with them, with him the ' beautiful couple ' will be ruined . Tsuna has never told this to Yamamoto and Hayato, his friends deserve to be happy .

" Tsuna ? " Tsuna was removed from his mind, by Yamamoto who waved his hand in front his face ." Do you not feel good tenth ? " Asked Hayato worried Tsuna smiled ." I'm a little tired ." And stood up ." I go to the bathroom, I will be back before class starts . " And ran to the bathroom, before the two could say something . Tsuna walked inside the tiolet room for boys, and noticed that there was hardly nobody there .

And grabbed a handle of the stall, and pulled it open and suddenly . He looked in shock with his mouth open, as he saw Kyoko-chan there ." Kyoko-chan ?" His face was red as it was truly Kyoko-chan ." This is the boys bathroom you know ..." And looked a little bit, down and saw something . That he never thought, ever seeing between her legs ." Tsuna .."

Tsuna chose that moment to faint .


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna opened his eyes, and found himself in a bed ." Oh you are awake ." Shamal said as he looked at him, from his chair close to the desk . With some papers in his hands, Shamal hates guys all kinds, young or old does not matter .

He only wants girls as his patients, he even been called the ' hentai nurse ' . " It's pretty sexy if you ask me ." He told the police who were called, because Shamal could not keep his hands for himself ... Again . But he's not totally that bad, he can be nice if he wants ... To girls of course ." Go to class when you feel better ."

" Who .."

" Kyoko-chan has found you, unconscious in the hallway . But your friends brought you here ."

Kyoko-chan ? Ah yes he fainted, as she stood before him and ... Tsuna 's face turned red, and hid himself under the sheets ." Hey ! I told you to go to your class now ! Oi ! " But Tsuna ignored him, when he did not want to return that moment . When he thought back what he saw between Kyoko-chan 's legs . Moments later Tsuna was kicked out by Shamal, and walked back to class .

And noticed that the school was done, and quickly went to get his back . He never expected to see Kyoko-chan there ." Ah ! Tsuna-kun is everything okay ?" She asked as she walked towards him, and laid her hand on his forehead . Tsuna blushed as her face was close to his ." I was so worried ! " She smiled slightly ." Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun wanted also to wait, but had to go to their club . I decided to wait for you ." Waiting for him ? Tsuna 's heart beat fast, Kyoko-chan waited for him ! " Thank you Kyoko-chan ." Tsuna smiled with red cheeks, and went to get his bad ." Can I ... Can I walk with you today at home ?" Kyoko-chan asked as she sounded nervous, and looked slightly to the ground . Tsuna looked at her, and felt she really wanted to talk about something . But still wanted to wait ." Your house of mine ? " He asked with a red face .

" Yours if ..." Tsuna thought back at his home, it's not really a perfect place to talk about something . His family is totally loud, and walks everytime in his room ." Your home is also good, because mine home is actually to loud . And will not get actually privacy ..." Kyoko-chan smiled sweetly at him ." Okay ! " Both walked then to Kyoko-chan 's home ." My brother is not home today, and my parents are out ."

She said as she walked closer to Tsuna, Tsuna tried not to blush . And held his face ( and eyes ! ) in front of him, and not to Kyoko-chan ." Oh okay ." Both came their and went inside, he wanted to go to the living room . But she brought him upstairs to her room ." I go get us something to drink wait here ." And went quickly away, Tsuna heard her footsteps going down . And sighed as he looked around, it's a real girls room .

Everything was pink, but also yellow and orange . It gave a peaceful tough, Tsuna smiled at the plushies of bears in a row . Everything was cheerful in here, and Tsuna still felt uncomfortable . " When he noticed that he sat in the room, and house of his crush Kyoko-chan . The girl he loves, and saw her in the boys bathroom and ... Tsuna shook the idea of his head, Tsuna knows very well what he saw . It's nothing like a dream or because he fainted ! It was like he saw, and he must ..." Tsuna-kun ! I'm back ! " Kyoko-chan said as she came with drinks, Tsuna stood up quickly and said the words . That he better have not said ." You are a boy right ? " And before he knew it, he lay on the bed . With Kyoko-chan on top of him, who has jumped on him . And pushed on the bed ." What do you want to know Tsuna-kun ? "


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko-chan looked deep into Tsuna's eyes, and Tsuna pushed her gently away ." I huh ... You're a boy .." Kyoko-chan sighed and went away from him ." Yes I'm a boy what now ? "

" Why are you .."

" I have a reason, and rather keep that reason a secret ." Kyoko-chan said as she blushed a little, as she looked away from him . Tsuna never saw Kyoko-chan blushing, and she looked so cute . Tsuna felt happy that he saw her blushing ." Okay huh .. Is it a secret from the others , who knows it beside me ? "

" Nobody so keep it shut, do you understand if my life is ruined . I ruin you too . " Okay Tsuna never saw Kyoko-chan so .. Wait should he better not think, that Kyoko-chan 's now a he ? " Okay huh .. Is it crossdressing or something ..." Kyoko-chan laughed loudly ." What ? Yeah I'm a crossdresser ! I dressed sometimes as a boy, and go somewhere where nobody recognized me . By the way my real name is Kousuke ." Kousuke ? "

" Oh I huh .." Tsuna did not know what to say anymore, wait he 's the only one that knows ." I'm the only one that knows beside your family ." Kyoko-chan nodded yes ." Yes of course why ?" This is his chance ." Well if I keep it a secret for you, that means I get something in return right ? " Kyoko-chan 's eyes widened ." Shit .. I was hoping you will not notice .." Tsuna wanted to grin like an evil master, and was thinking what he could ask ." Wow wow let me choose for you !" Kyoko-chan said ." Huh ? But that's unfair I have to keep my mouth shut ."

" Yeah but it's my secret ! " Said Kyoko-chan ." I choose and I choose that you will be my girlfriend ! " And suddenly clapped his hands, on his mouth as he realized what he said . With big eyes and a red face, he looked as Kyoko-chan looked in shock ." What ? Really ?" Tsuna looked angry and sighed ." Fine you choose, but I'm going home ." For the first time he was angry at Kyoko-chan , why can't he choose ? Tsuna sighed as he walked back home, and never felt so happy as he was in bed . The next day he was ignoring Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan tried everything but nothing helped .

Also Yamamoto and Hayato noticed it ." Tsuna why are you angry at Kyoko-chan ? " Asked Yamamoto as the 3 boys sat in class, Tsuna looked at him as he looked from his test, he has a 23 again but that's normal . " Because I am ." Tsuna replied ." Is there a reason tenth ? Did she hurt you ? " Hayato asked as he stood up, to talk to Kyoko-chan with his fist . " What ? No I'm just mad at her, there's nothing to worry about . " Suddenly Kyoko-chan came to the 3 boys ." Tsuna-kun ! " Tsuna looked shocked, as Kyoko-chan held his hand between her hands . And pushed her lips to his, everyone looked in shock at the two .

Kyoko-chan 's friend shoot dirty faces, and shouted at Kyoko-chan to stop . The boys looked with envy to Tsuna ." Tsuna-kun be my boyfriend ! "Tsuna 's mouth fell open, as Kyoko-chan asked him that . Tsuna always dreamed, to date Kyoko-chan he really did . But Kyoko-chan is not the Kyoko-chan he knows, and the whole class looked in shock at them . Oh god this will become hell !


	4. Chapter 4

When Kyoko-chan kissed him, Tsuna's day changed completely . And it makes worse, when Reborn walked the classroom in . As Kyoko-chan kissed him, oh no now the sadistic baby will totally ruin .. " I would watch out what you are thinking about Baka Tsuna, I hear everything clear in that empty head of yours ." Told Reborn to him while he pats Leon, Tsuna turned pale and looked nervously to the class . Who watched Reborn, as he is some alien ." Who is that ? "

" Is that not Sawada's baby brother ? "

" That Sawada is a really idiot, who takes a baby to his school ? "

" Idiot ..."

Tsuna felt shame and hid behind his hands ." Tsuna-kun , " Tsuna looked at Kyoko-chan, who blushed as he looked away ." W-well ? .. Are you now my boyfriend ?" Tsuna's mouth dropped open, as the class attention turn to them ." Aaah well Kyoko-chan .. I .. " Kyoko's eyes started to tear ." You don't like me ? "

Tsuna's mouth fell open, as he felt the anger of the other's ." Ah baka Tsuna breaks Kyoko's heart ! " Shouted a classmate ."

" What a loser ! "

" I kill him ! "

" Yes baka Tsuna how could you ." Reborn said with a grin, yes Reborn throw some oil on the fire ." Kyoko-chan took all her courage, and you throw it away . Just like some broken toys ." He told him further ." Do you not understand a young girls heart baka Tsuna ? "

" Reborn ! Shut .."

" Shame on you Baka Tsuna ! "

" Get out of here ! "

" I'll kill you, you have Kyoko-chan's heart broken ! "

Takeshi and Hayato tried to calm the call down, well Takeshi tried . Hayato threatened them on the other part ." Wait .. You don't understand ! "

" Tsuna-Kun ? " Tsuna looked at Kyoko-chan, who looked back at him . Tsuna can imagine the devilish ears on his head ." Kyoko-chan ! "

" Oi ! "

Everyone's attention went to Ryohei, who stormed inside the class . " Sawada I will hurt you very bad ! "

" Tsuna's life will leave him very soon ." W-What ? "

" How dare you to break my sister's heart ! "

Tsuna looked sharply at Reborn, who innocently watched the show . " Well baka Tsuna meet your future brother in law, it's important to be understanding in other families ."

Before Tsuna could do anything, Kyoko-chan took Tsuna's hand . And pulled him away, before Ryohei could stop them . Kyoko-chan pushed him hard away, Tsuna looked amazed as Kyoko-chan did that . He was stronger than Ryohei . " Kyoko ! " But Kyoko-chan did not answer, as he pulled Tsuna quickly out of the classroom . Tsuna followed him, but since it's the only thing he can do . He better stay away for a while, from Ryohei and his classmates . Kyoko-chan took him to the roof of the school, where Tsuna usually eats his lunch .

" Kyoko-chan what's all this ? "

" But you wanted to date me right ? For in exchange for my secret, that you will not go around telling anyone about it . "

" Kyoko-chan .. I was planning to keep it a secret, it's none of my business .. And I .. I also thought it was not fair for you also, for you to date me . So that I ... " But Tsuna paused as he looked at the ground ."

" Do you think I don't know, that you have a kind heart ." Kyoko-chan asked .

" Why did you asked then ..."

" So I still can keep a eye on you, and a bonus for me . Everyone will leave me alone . Always trying to ask me out, it's really annoying you know . They think I don't notice, if they are looking at me like some wolves ready to mate . " Tsuna looked nervous he hopes that Kyoko-chan, also don't noticed that he did the same thing . Well ofcourse not naked ! Tsuna would not dare to image Kyoko-chan naked, a-and now knowing her gender .." Well i .."

" You have no choice, or else you will die today ." Kyoko-chan said as their classmates finally founded them . They looked angry for ' _breaking Kyoko-chan's heart_ ', Ryohei stood infront of them . Tsuna yelled as he saw the ready fists and angry eyes, and quickly grabbed Kyoko-chan . Who looked surprised and little confused, as he felt Tsuna's lips . The class and Ryohei looked in shock, Tsuna stopped kissing ." Fine I will be your boyfriend ." Tsuna said with a red face, Kyoko-chan smiled as he gave Tsuna a peck on the cheek ." Okay sweetie see you soon, sensei will be angry if we stay longer here . " Kyoko-chan then quickly went to the classroom, the boys of the class looked disappointed ." Oh man now we lost Kyoko-chan .. "

" We still can beat Sawada up ."

Tsuna's mouth fell open, they still wanted to beat him up ?

" Don't worry .. "

Everyone looked pale as they heard the voice, a ice cold feeling went over them ." H-Hi .." Tsuna turned around and came face to face with his Cloud Guardian ." I'll bite all of you to deat, since you disturb my sleep ."

Everyone heard the screams, of the ones that Hibari could get .

Kyoko-chan smiled as he sat at her table, Kyoko-chan was happy that his plan was working . Now no one would bother him to dating, and now his secret will be save . Since he can keep a eye on Tsuna, and no one will use him for their own good .

" Kyoko-chan we need to talk ." Kyoko-chan looked at Reborn beside him ." Or should I say Kousuke-kun ? "

Tsuna sighed as he went to his class, Hibari was too busy with the others . That Tsuna got away with few hits, and a bruising lip . Shamal was no good help either, he sent Tsuna away . With his comment ' _I only care for beautiful girls_ ' excuse . " Sorry I'm late sensei ." Tsuna looked at the classroom, with a angry teacher . " There are no classes Sawada, but come inside ." Tsuna went to Takeshi and Hayato ." Sorry I'm late ." It's nothing Tsuna, everything okay ? Did they hurt you, we tried to stop them . But were stopped by sensei himself . " Said Takeshi . " Which I'm sure those bastard's did, I make sure they kiss their lives goodbye . "

" Haha Hayato you are so funny ! " Takeshi laughed as he thought Hayato was telling a joke, but Tsuna knew better ." No one did this, we just disturbed Hibari's sleep . "

" Ah so it's this bastard, I knew he was not a trusting guardian . I will break this cloud bastard ! " Takeshi tried to calm Hayato down ." Calm down Hayato Hibari-san hardly touched Tsuna . "

" He was more _concerned_ about the others ..." Tsuna sighed and looked around, and noticed that Kyoko-chan was not there ." Where's Kyoko-chan ? "

" Kyoko-chan ? I think I saw her leave, with this little guy ." Takeshi said as he remember that Reborn asked, as he and Kyoko-chan could talk alone . Maybe he is worried about Tsuna ? Now Takeshi thought harder, he did not notice was Tsuna getting paler . And Hayato was looking for his boms, to take Hibari down .

" I have to find them ! " Tsuna shouted and ran out of the classroom ." Tsuna ? "

" Tenth ! " Hayato stood up and ran after him ." Hey wait for me ! " Takeshi shouted as he ran after the two, maybe it's something more ?

( **With Kyoko-chan & Reborn** )

" Okay what do want to talk about ." Kyoko-chan asked as he looked at Reborn . " Maybe let's start why you asked baka Tsuna out, maybe that ? "

" Well yes of course it's to protect my secret ."

" I must say that you act of a sweet innocent girl is pretty good ." Reborn grinned at Kyoko-chan who laughed a little ." Thank you . "

" But what's the real reason that you asked baka Tsuna out ? " Kyoko-chan looked at Reborn . " This is none of your business . " Kyoko-chan looked surprised but not afraid, as a gun was held to his face ." Well ? "

" No . "

" I'll shoot if you do not tell me ."

" Do you think I give a damn ? You will never know then, and Tsuna may not forigive you . If he still likes me or not ."

" Oh so you knew about his feelings for you ."

" It's was not that hard to notice ."

" You will not tell me . "

" No ..." Kouske expected that he was going to shoot, but Reborn did not . He took his gun away ." May I know the story, why you are dressed like a girl ? " Kyoko-chan paused ." If you promise me one thing ."

( **With Tsuna** )

" Oh where are they ? " He cried in panic as who knows, what Reborn is telling Kyoko-chan ! Reborn is someone you can not easily trust, and maybe ..." Ah ! "

" Do not worry tenth we will find them ! "

" Yeah Tsuna do not worry ." Tsuna wished he was like those two ." Tsuna ? " Tsuna looked up and saw Kyoko-chan in front of him ." What are you doing ? "

" I was ..." Tsuna noticed Reborn standing next to Kyoko-chan ." Reborn what were you doing ! "

" Talking ."

" I do not believe you ." Was Tsuna's answer, and suddenly he felt pain . As Reborn kicked him, and pulled him by his ear ." I don't care go back to class and study, till you drop death ." Reborn said while Tsuna screamed of pain ." Tenth ." Hayato went after Tsuna and Reborn, as Takeshi and Kyoko-chan remained alone ." Kyoko-chan .."

" Yes . "

" Are you and Tsuna going out ? "

" Yes he said yes, when I asked him . "

" Oh .." Kyoko-chan looked at Takeshi's face, he did not smiled ." If you break his heart, don't worry I will know where you are ." He said and turned around as he walked away, Kyoko-chan felt fear for a little while . And asked himself how many are after ' _his_ ' Tsuna .


	5. Chapter 5

After school Tsuna walked with Takeshi, Hayato and Reborn back home . Tsuna sighed as he was happy, he can go home now . Back to his bed, so that nobody disturbs him ... But Reborn will have some sadist ... " I can hear you think Baka Tsuna ." As Reborn jumped on his head, with his feet hard against Tsuna's skill . Tsuna groaned in pain ." Reborn ! "

" Well well Tsuna smile a little ! " Said Takeshi ." Smile ? .. " Why can the popular bassball player, always smile ... But on everything, even it's nothing big . Tsuna would dare to think, that he will smile as a minute pass on the clock . " You are sad the whole day, right Hayato ! " Hayato blushed at that ." Shut up bassball freak ! " He shouted angry but looked at Tsuna . " But ... Yeah you look a little down .. "

" Haha ! Sorry it's not really my day .. "

" Not even when the ' _girl_ ' of your dreams asked you out ? " Reborn asked Tsuna looked annoying at him, he feels that Reborn knows Kousuke's secret ." Well about ..." Tsuna stopped talking as suddenly, Reborn jumped to Takeshi's shoulder . Tsuna wondered why, not that he mind's . But suddenly he understand why, as he was stuck in a deadly hug . As his face went pale ." Tsuna-san ! " Tsuna looked cautiously to the person, and saw Haru standing behind him ." H-Haru ? "

" Stupid woman leave the tenth alone ! " Shouted Hayato with a red face, Takeshi stopped him on time ." Hush Hayato Haru just gives Tsuna a friendly hug ! " Takeshi you idiot ! " Haru I want you to let me go ! "

" No ! Why do you date Kyoko-chan, while you have me ! I love you, I can make you happy .. I really do love you, you are mine ! " Haru yelled louder ." Haru ! Please let me go ! I mean it ! " But Haru was stubborn like Takeshi, whil still not let go of Hayato . Reborn seemed to have fun, watching his student get hugged into two . " Ah there is the drama of love . " Tsuna's mouth fell open, do not tell me .." Reborn ! You again ..."

" Haha no Tsuna I was it this time ! " Shouted Takeshi with a smile, as he understood what Tsuna tried to say ." W-What why Yamamoto ... " And tried to get out of Haru's tied grip ." Because Reborn asked me ! "

" Then it's his fault ! and your fault to listen to him ! "

" Someone has to take that task baka Tsuna, I can see that you already won't do it ." Was Reborn's answer ." Reborn ! "

" Suddenly Haru was pushed away, and Tsuna felt someone on his arm . He watched carefully by his side, and saw it was Kousuke ." Haru-chan ! It's good to see you again ! " Smiled Kousuke to Haru, who looked startled ." Kyoko-chan .."

" Have you heard the news of me and Tsuna ? Well .."

" I hate you Kyoko-chan ! " Haru shouted as she ran away, crying the way to her home ." Haru .." Kousuke looked at Tsuna, who silently looked back at him ." And there comes the angst ." Tsuna heard Reborn saying, but Tsuna said nothing . As he continued staring at Kousuke .

_Is that pain in his eyes ?_

After the drama they made their way home, Takeshi was the first to leave . Then Hayato followed, Reborn was already gone . He had to do something, before he goes home . So it was Tsuna and Kousuke alone, as they walked in silence . " Why ..." Tsuna looked at Kousuke . " I did not want .."

" Kousuke .."

" No Kyoko-chan ! " Kousuke shouted at him, with tears in his eyes ." I'm Kyoko-chan .. " Tsuna was heart broken, as Kousuke cried harder ." Kyoko-chan, everything will be alright ..."

" No it will not be alright ! Haru ... I knew she had a crush on you, and I still asked you out ! She hates me now ! " Tsuna watched as Kousuke wiped the tears away . " I don't want her to hate me, I rather disappear .." Tsuna felt his heart beat faster, as he heard those words from Kousuke . Those words ...

Were the same he always thought, as he did not dare to ask Kousuke out . When he had feelings for him, when he thought he was ..

" Kyoko-chan .." Tsuna gave Kousuke a hug, as Kousuke cried harder . But looked confused at Tsuna, Tsuna would not let go . He never let go of Kousuke, and see how he was ...

_In love with a other ..._

" It'll be okay ... When I say it will be okay, then it will be okay ." Kousuke pushed him a little away, and looked at him with wide eyes . Is this Tsuna ? That baka Tsuna from couple days back ... No Tsuna changed and he's ... Both their cheeks were red, as they suspect something ...

_A Kiss ..._

" I must go ! " Kousuke shouted as he turned away, and ran away from Tsuna ." See you tomorrow ! " Tsuna heard Kousuke shout, then Tsuna stood alone ." Yeah see you tomorrow ..." And went home alone, when he was home . He saw that Reborn was back ."' Tsu-kun ! Dinner is ready ! " Nana said from the kitchen, Tsuna saw that everyone was already at the table ." Thank mom ... But I'm not really hungry now .. Goodnight . " Tsuna said as he walked upstairs, Reborn looked from his chair as Tsuna walked away . Did something happen ? Or is it again a misunderstanding ?

Little did Reborn knew that Tsuna was lying on his bed, while he was crying . And his hands covering his mouth, so that nobody will hear him ..

_The loss of someone's heart, that he loved dearly ._

The night went on, and Tsuna was already fast asleep . As everyone else in the house, he turned many times around his bed . His face showed fear, and then his eyes went open . And he sat right up, he looked around and was glad he woke up ." Reborn is even in my dreams ..."

" Thank you baka Tsuna that's a honor . " Tsuna almost screamed as Reborn was suddenly awake, he looked back to Tsuna from his hammock that was stuck on the ceiling ." Will you tell me now ? It's a sign you need to tell me something, and call you a baka Tsuna . "

" Ah not really ..."

" ..."

" Okay I think that Kyoko-chan .."

" Kousuke . "

" Yes Kousuke is in love with Ha .. How do you know ? " Tsuna looked surprised at Reborn, who looked not amused that Tsuna . Was again losing time, with his ' _how do you know_ ' moments . " Shall I answer ? "

" No thank you leave it be . "

" Well then we both agree . "

" Yeah ... But I think .."

" Kousuke is in love with someone else ? "

" Yes .. I think it's Haru .."

" Haru is already heart broken, because you and Kousuke date right ? "

" Yes ..."

" this should be very interesting .." Tsuna looked up quickly, and then got out of bed . And walked to Reborn ." You know something right ? " Of course when he asked his quiestion, he got a answer already back ." Go to sleep baka . " Was all that Reborn said before he fell asleep . " Always at those times . " With a sigh he went back to bed, and also fell asleep . After good 10 minutes, Tsuna went deeper into his sleep .

Next day school Tsuna felt that, it's like some paparazzi is following him . Everywhere he feels the eyes of the others on him and Kousuke, who proudly walked beside Tsuna . With a big smile he wished everyone a good morning, as he held Tsuna's arm . Takeshi and Hayato walked behind them, and were discussing something . With Hayato's angry comments, and Takeshi laughter just like always . But suddenly Hibari appears infront of them ." Hiii ! Hibari-san sorry we are not late, or so ! And .." Tsuna noticed that now everyone was watching him ." Sorry for that Hibari-san, we did not mean to .."

" Shut up . " Hibari said as he held Tsuna close to him, and kissed him on the lips infront of Kousuke . Who's mouth fell open in shock, Hayato was really going to explode . As Takeshi smiled at them .

Reborn was sitting in the tree, spy .. Watching his punch .. Dear Student's wellbeing, and smirked a the de .. a angel at them ." Very interesting . "


End file.
